


Another ‘Cheeks’ Project

by Narttu



Category: Finbert
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheeks finds another broken soul in L.A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another ‘Cheeks’ Project

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: fictionfreak15  
> Sequel to ‘Time for a 'Cheeks' project’

Listen to me I totes know what I’m talking about here. We all fall in love and believe fuzzy animals are going to sing to us as we make our way to the white picket fenced house to live happily ever after in. And I fart out cherub angels that sing me to sleep.

So let me bring you up to speed. Adam and Tommy broke it off. They love each other but found they were better friends than lovers. Adam can be such a moody bish sometimes. Tommy got his own place, and they still work together. Everyone is happy, tra la la.

But more importantly, you're thinking what happened to that cute boy named Cheeks? Well lovelies, my life is fabulous! I got married! No, not really, but on TV I play a married man, so same diff. But I am totes getting off topic here. Gather around, beautiful people, because glam fairy Cheeks has another story to tell.

\---///---

Brad pulled down his shades just a little bit to get a good look at the outfit displayed in the shop's window. “Oh, this is it. Tom Tom, come check this out.”

Stepping up next to the other, Tommy checked out the outfit. Looked vaguely S&M as it was composed of various leather straps and belts just covering enough not to be obscene. “This is it for…what? Did I even want to know?”

“For you, of course. Isn’t it about time you find yourself another stud muffin?” Winking, he giggled at the looked he was receiving. Brad was aware that Tommy was dating already, a girl at that. But he still teased the hell out of him for it. The blond turned away, heading off down the street. “You are so not any fun.” The two did this all the time. Adam was a busy one, off to record or do an interview. Brad called Tommy his best girlfriend, and he found for such a skinny bi bitch, he was always hungry.

Rubbing at his stomach, Tommy sniffed at the air. He could smell it. The spicy scent of Mexican food. “How about we get something to eat?”

“Again?” Brad stood with his mouth open just slightly. “We already had lunch an hour ago. Correct me if I’m wrong - and I’m never wrong - you let out a disgusting belch and said you couldn’t possibly take another bite.”

“Like you said, that was an hour ago.” All he had to do was give Brad that smile. It didn’t come out very often, but when he did it, it could make men melt. Following the scent, it lead the men towards a small run down looking diner. The inside matched the outside and was in need of some redecorating. The two sat themselves at a booth in the back.

“You are paying for my tetanus shot.” Grabbing some napkins from the dispenser, Brad tried to clean his seat only to discover the stain was permanent. Grimacing, he sat on the edge of the seat.

On the other hand, Tommy sat right down in the booth as though he had been to this place a million times before. The menu he picked up was stuck to Brad's. In removing it, it made a sticky sound that caused Brad to shiver. ”This stuff looks good.”

“You are one sick motherfu…”

“What can I get you guys?” The waitress fit right into this place. Her shirt stained and two sizes too big. A look of boredom plastered on her face, and as she breathed, the hair coming from her nose waved at them.

“Nothing for me.” He wasn’t even going to trust the water in this place. Brad figured they would get it right from the hose out back.

Tommy ordered himself the taco sampler platter and a large coke. Handing the menu over, the waitress she went off to put it in.

Picking at his nails, the clink of glasses got Brad’s attention. A man, good looking at that, was cleaning one of the tables. His hair was choppy and blond. The tank top had been stained beyond help but showed off the toned, tattooed arms rather well. The waitress from before approached the man, getting pissed off at him over some missing tip money. Hearing the man speak, there was a hint of an accent.

“It would be a lot easier if you to go over there and dry hump him.”

Turning back to face Tommy, Brad sat back more in the seat. “He’s the only dirty thing in here I would eat.” He winked at Tommy, knowing he had walked right into that one.

Tommy’s order arrived, and the blond dove right into the food, looking as though he had not eaten all week long. By the end, all that remained was one hard shell taco that Brad refused several times to eat. Paying the bill, the two got up to leave when the fight from earlier started up again. This time the cook, who Brad was sure was also the owner, got into it as well. Eavesdropping is rude. But there was something about this whole situation that was drawing him in.

“I told you I didn’t take anyone’s money.”

“Listen man, we have been over this before…”

“She’s lying. Don’t you think if I was stealing money I wouldn’t live in the dump apartment?”

“Rita is my sister. If she says you took it, then you took it.”

“But…”

“But nothing. You’re fired.”

Storming out of the restaurant, Sauli dug into his pocket for his cigarettes. Hands shaking, he brought one to his lips and lit up. “Vittu…fuck…” The job was shitty but he still needed it.

It was Brad’s time to shine. Walking over towards the other, he extended his hand, putting on a large bright smile. “I’m Brad, and you are?”

Taking the other’s hand, he shook it but looked extremely confused. “Umm, Sauli.”

“Don’t mind Brad. He’s got a day pass from Kedren.” The mental health center in town. Tommy let out a little oaf noise when Brad elbowed him in his full stomach. “Fuck, you’re going to make me vomit.”

Both Brad and Sauli took a step away from Tommy.

“Ignore him. I do.” When Tommy flicked him off, Brad just offered up some air kisses. “Sauli, what I want to offer to you is an opportunity. My karma is totes high right now. I want to offer my help to you because if you chose of your own free will to work in a place like that, then you need some help. Just consider me your little glam fairy.”

“I just don’t understand.” Was this some strange American welcoming custom?

“Brad is pretty good at what he does. He did this little magic act with me, if that means anything to you.” There was a ringing coming from his pocket, and Tommy stepped away to take the call.

“Tommy there is telling the truth. He was living on the streets, and now he’s signed to a major record company. I know I work miracles and totes awesome.” Doing a little diva pose that looked as though he was some superhero, he continued to talk. “You have a phone, boo bear?” As Sauli produced a pre paid phone, Brad snatched it up and programmed his number inside of it before handing it back. “Here you go. If you want to take my offer of help, you give gay glitter fairy a call.”

Looking down at his phone, Sauli wondered if this Brad was all that he seemed. Looking over his shoulder, he watched Brad hook his arm with Tommy’s as they started off down the street. This had to be the most fucked up day he has had yet in America.

Getting back to his apartment, Sauli had to kick the front door closed so that it would fully stay shut. Even then, light could be seen along the edge, never making him feel fully safe. The power had been shut off, and his cupboards were almost bare. The furniture was a mixed match collection of items he had found, either at thrift stores or on curbs to be thrown out. He kept his cell phone running, though. It was important for him to be able to keep in touch with his family back home, telling them he was alright. The thing was, Sauli knew he was far from being alright.

There was nothing wrong with his life in Helsinki. He had lots of friends and a nice job. But Sauli knew he wanted more. The country with only five million people seemed too small to hold his attention. So, selling pretty much anything that wasn’t nailed down, he bought a ticket to come to America. California did not disappoint. The people, the lights, the endless amount of things to do was the missing piece to his sanity.

Naïve but not completely, Sauli knew life would not be handed to him on a silver platter, but he thought life would have been better than this by now. Taking out his phone, Sauli looked down at the screen. For the first time since arriving here, he had seriously contemplated calling home, asking to return.

Letting out a deep breath, he tapped the screen to life and scrolled down the contacts. Right before his parent’s number was Brad's. A smile started to fight its way past the worried look. The man was a bit high strung and weird beyond belief, but he seemed to have a good heart.

“Fuck it.” Pressing the send button, he held the phone to his ear, knowing unless he ended up in a tub full of ice with his kidney missing, things couldn’t get much worse.

The conversation was short and sweet. He was given an address to meet up with Brad the next day, and in person, he would lay it all out for the Finn. He didn’t come all this way to give up now. Sauli would be there.

The next day was as bright and sunny as the day before it. Sauli dressed up a bit. His hair slicked back, and he put on his best outfit. It took three buses to get to Brad’s house. Once he arrived and checked the address twice to make sure he was in the right place, Sauli knocked at the door. A woman answered. Her look was rocker 80’s-ish. A side pony tail, vintage band shirt that had been cut to fall off one shoulder, straight legged jeans and boots that even Sauli was jealous about.

“Is Brad home?”

Her face lit up. “You must be his new project.” Grabbing the man’s arm, she pulled Sauli inside and shut the front door. “I’m Caris. I do the makeover for Brad’s little adventures. Speaking of, he has company but that just means we can get started.”

Confused but following along, they entered a large bathroom where a chair was already waiting. The Finn took a seat, and Caris got to work. They started with his hair. Shaving the sides and making the top shorter with a little color, there wasn’t much else he needed to have done. A very light touch of black was placed around his eyes, and he was done. The two talked while she worked, Caris filling Sauli in about the projects before him. The good and the bad of it. Sauli talked about his family back home. About the differences between the two countries.

Once finished, Sauli ran his fingers along the back of his hair. “You’re…”

“Amazing, brilliant, superfuckingtastic. Oh yes, I know.” She held out her hand for him to take. “Let's see if Brad is done.” They walked down the hallway towards the sound of two voices.

“So, is this a totes good contract or what?” Brad was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, looking all prim and proper. His hands resting dainty on his knee. Across from him was his ex, Adam, looking over the contract in question.

“You really need someone besides me to keep looking over these for you.” He flipped the page over, skimming what he saw. “But as I said before, looks legit.”

Entering the room, Caris cleared her throat to get the boys' attention. “I know, I know, I am just too damn good.” Sauli, who was standing behind her, was pulled forward front and center. “One of these day’s, I’m going to start charging you more than just drinks out for doing this.” She winked at Brad because they both knew she would do this for free. Coming further into the room, she kissed Adam’s cheek as he did the same for her and then took the seat next to Brad.

“Sauli, you look fuckable.”

Caris slapped Brad on the leg.

“Ouch!” Rubbing at his leg, he made the face as though she had really hurt him quite severely. “I was only being nice.”

As Caris turned to look at Adam to ask what he thought about Brad’s behavior, she could only smile. Adam was staring at Sauli. Damn, was Brad good. “Sauli why don’t you take a seat. There’s space next to Adam. You know Adam, don’t you?”

“This is so not happening again.” Brad opened his mouth to say more and was smacked on the leg again. “Bish I will totes bite you!”

Sitting down, Sauli shook Adam’s extended hand. “I’m sorry, I don’t know…”

“He told me he moved here all the way from Finland.” Caris could play match maker, too. “Oh, Brad you still want me to do your makeup for the club tonight?” Before he opened his mouth, Caris was up and dragging the small man along to follow.

“Mind filling me in on what I am clueless about?”

Watching the others go, Sauli wondered if he should join them. But Adam started to talk. He had this air of compassion about him. Those eyes, and damn, that smile; he had to be the most beautiful man he had met since he arrived.

“Finland, huh?”

Sauli nodded and told Adam a little bit about his home. As he went to ask more about Adam, they were interrupted by Brad, storming into the room.

“Oh no, you don’t.” One hand was on his hip, the other waving wildly in the air. “This would be the third one Adam. Count them, Kris, Tommy and now him. Don’t you think if you kept that monster in your pants a little longer that maybe your relations would last more than a year?”

One thing Adam was good at was keeping his cool. But when he hit below the belt, the hurt showed. “Excuse me.” Getting up, he brushed past Brad and headed towards the front door. Caris was by the front door about to leave herself when she noticed Adam.

“Hey, hold up.” Stepping in his way, she tilted her head down low till she caught his eyes, bringing his view back up to normal. “Look, Brad is just stressed. You know how he can be. Want me to go in there and slap him around a bit?”

A small smile could be seen but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Sweet gesture, but he’s right.” Kissing her cheek, he turned the door handle and left.

Cheeks offered the guest room to Sauli, but he didn’t take it, not wanting to take the man’s hospitality for granted. For work in the mean time, he helped out on Cheek’s TV show. He became quite the errand boy. But the money helped him to keep his place, so Sauli never complained. They were trying to work out a job Sauli could have and love. That was the dream the Finn had, and Brad was going to try to make that come true.

Arriving on the set a little early, Sauli noticed a small vase filled with the flower lily of the valley. Examining the flowers, there was a small card inside, but on it, there was no writing to be found, just a picture of the Finnish flag to go along with the flower of Finland. Who could have done something so sweet?

Later on, when he noticed Brad had a moment to himself, Sauli approached him. “I wanted to thank you for the flowers.”

“What are you talking about?” Sipping on a double shot frappuccino, the caffeine making him a bit jittery.

“I found some flowers when I arrived. Sort of assumed they might be for me, but well, I’m not sure.” And now he felt a bit foolish assuming they were. It wasn’t as though he had some secret admirer. “It’s nothing. Nevermind.”

“Tonight, there is a little party at my place. Just the special and truly attractive people will be there. If you don’t show, I will be totes mad at you.”

As the taping wrapped up for the day, Sauli kept an eye on the flowers. Wondering if their real owner would arrive to take them away, but as more and more people left for the day, no one had claimed them. Not to have such a pretty bouquet go to waste, Sauli took them home. He had to go change for the party anyways.

Doing himself up with some mac that was a gift from Caris, Sauli made his way to the party. It was in full swing by the time he arrived. Tons of people he didn’t know where laughing and having a great time. Sauli ran into Brad but only for a second in passing. Heading outside to where it was more relaxed and a hell of a lot quieter, the Finn let out a long breath.

“Looking for an escape, too?”

Jumping slightly, Sauli looked behind him. There was Adam, still beautiful and with his makeup done up, Sauli could swear that look he was getting should have been illegal. The man was sitting on a weathered metal bench. The light from the moon casting him in a romantic glow. “You could say that.” He stepped closer, noticing Adam patting the seat next to him, which he took.

“Try the punch?” Adam offered his cup for the other to sip.

Taking the cup, Sauli took a sip and coughed a little. In no way was he a light weight, but this had a twinge of a gasoline taste to it as it burned all the way down. Sharing the drink, the two got to talking. Sauli finally found out Adam looked like a rock star because indeed he was a rock star.

The two found endless topics to talk about. Before long - to the unknowing eye - the two looked as though they had known each other for years. The wind picked up, causing the leaves to chant their own special tune only for them. Sauli shivered slightly. Being sleeveless, the skin along his arms goose bumped. Seeing this, Adam placed his arm around the other. Sauli didn’t seem to mind one bit. Words escaped him as he looked up at Adam, watching how the other moved in closer.

“I would really like to kiss you right now.”

Breathing picking up a bit, Sauli licked his bottom lip. A tingle traveled over his body, feeling Adam’s fingers dance along the back of his neck and dipping into the back of his t-shirt. He really wanted this kiss, too. As he moved his head up, there lips connected for just a moment before Adam moved back.

“We should head back inside with the others.” Adam went to stand, and in taking Sauli’s hand, helped him to stand as well.

The look on the Finn's face was nearly heart breaking. He looked as though he had said or did something wrong, that Adam was running away from him. He had to correct that. “Sauli, you are an amazing man. Just this time, I am going to do things the right way.” Linking his arm with the Finn's, the two went back inside. The rest of the evening was uneventful. Everyone wanted some of Adam’s attention so Sauli unhooked his arm and let him go, only waving a goodbye several hours later.

Next day, on the set again, there was something waiting for him. This time though it was pretty clear who it was from. An envelope with his name written on it was on the same shelf that the flowers had been. Inside was a ticket for a play and a note. The note read, ‘It would be a tremendous pleasure if you would accompany me to the show tonight. Afterwards, perhaps a bite to eat?’.

Feeling giddy, he was all talk when Brad had asked him what drugs he had been taking. After discussing what Adam had planned, Brad brought up a very good question.

“What are you going to wear?” Adam didn’t go anywhere unless he was dressed to the nines. He looked for men who were the same way.

“I don’t know.” The thought had not entered his mind till now. He had to look good. Taking off of work early, he hit up some of the shops, looking for the perfect outfit. Finding a form fitting suit jacket, he matched that with a white shirt and skinny black tie. To rock it up a bit, he bought a pair of black skinny jeans and shredded them up slightly. Gloves and a white lightning bolt pin finished the look.

Later that evening, he met up with Adam at the theater. One look at the rock star and Sauli forgot to breathe. He was dressed well for the occasion, too. Tight black pants with a gray patterned shirt with a more casual jacket. He too wore gloves.

“You look beautiful.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” Adam placed his hand on the small of Sauli’s back to lead him inside.

The play was moving. A struggle between lovers that the world was trying to tear apart. At the end, the Finn fought back tears. As the lights came up, they made their way out towards Adam’s car.

“I have a special spot in mind to eat.”

Getting into Adam’s car, the two headed downtown. By now, the sun had long set, casting the city in a blanket of stars. Not to be outdone, the building themselves twinkled and shined as well. Pulling up to a classy French restaurant, a man was standing there near a booth to valet the car. Taking Sauli’s arm, the two entered to find it completely empty.

“Where is everyone?”

“I wanted us to be able to eat in private.” So he paid to have the place only open for them and cater to their needs.

A waiter brought over a bottle of wine. After Adam had been served a taste and approved, their glasses where filled.

“Adam this is all so much.”

But that was just Adam’s way, doing something for Sauli he would have loved to do for any of his ex’s if he had had the money.

The next day at work, Brad caught up with Sauli the moment he arrived, asking him questions about every little detail. Being grateful, the Finn filled him in on most of the events. His little fairy didn’t need to know about the gropefest in the parking lot and going home with blue balls part.

“There was another envelope for you.” Pulling it out of his pocket, Brad dangled it like a treat for Sauli to take.

Opening it up, the Finn’s placed a hand over his heart. He could swear it was about to take flight. Inside the envelope was a piece of paper. In Adam’s handwriting, he had written down one of Tommy Tabermann’s Finnish poems called Possessive Love. Brad had been arching his neck around, trying to read it. “Would you like to see it?”

“I thought you would never ask.” Snatching the letter away, Brad skimmed over the words.

Possessive love arrives,  
it locks the door behind it  
and settles in forever,  
always predictable.

Love arrives,  
it leaves its luggage  
by the door,  
in case worse comes to worst,  
but it still undresses.

Passion arrives, first it lights  
a hundred candles, then pulls  
the door off its hinges and  
breaks the windows.  
Leaves everything, everything  
to the care of the wind.

Handing the paper back, Sauli placed it carefully back into the envelope. He was being called to help out with moving a set piece and excused himself.

Grabbing his cell, Brad called speed dial #7. “You are totes in love don’t deny it.”

“Brad?” Adam had just come back from jogging and was searching for a cold water bottle when his phone rang.

“This gay fairy is so proud of you. I am tempted to get some glitter star stickers and cover you with them.”

“Umm okay?” Undoing the lid, Adam took several sips of the water.

“Anywho, I came up with a super idea on how to help Sauli. I know you want in on it, and really I need your connections anyways, so listen closely cause the one thing I don’t do is repeat myself.”

Like clockwork, Adam arrived at Brad’s place at eight o' clock sharp. Brad turned his head so Adam could kiss his cheek, which he did.

But Adam was eager to hear this idea. “What plan did you come up with?”

Taking a seat on the couch, Brad wasn’t speaking. He cleared his throat as though reminding Adam of something he missed.

“Oh, geeze. Okay, what plan did you come up with the all mighty and pretty psychotic fairy that is Cheeks?”

“Better, but for realz, you need to work on that.” Sitting up straighter, he continued. “It was all so totes easy. If I wasn’t taping my show, I would have come up with it sooner. Your boy knows all about music and the pretty shiny fun things that make up this city. The people back in Finland might be interested to hear about what’s going on. You could make some calls to some TV reps and get him a correspondence thing.” He waved his hand, not finding the right word, but Adam seemed to get the point.

“Sometimes Brad, you’re a genius.” Adam scooped the smaller man up and gave him a bear hug till he heard the other squeak. Letting him go, Adam was out the door already.

“You’re not going to stay?” He felt his ribs wondering if Adam had crunched them a bit. “Well, boo.” Pouting, he looked for his phone, planning on making an evening with Caris instead.

On the set, more gifts for Sauli arrived. One day, it was a bear wearing a t-shirt that said ‘I miss you’ on the front of it. Another day, he received a heart shaped box full of assorted chocolates. Each had a note, expressing how sorry he was for not being around. That as soon as he had the chance, he would see Sauli again. For the chance to be around Adam again, the Finn would have the patience to wait.

It was almost three weeks later that the wait finally came to an end. It came as a surprise to find Adam on the other side of the door. Sauli was instantly embarrassed. Wasn’t as though he lived like a pig, but compared to Adam’s place, his own was a dump.

Overly excited, Adam closed the door behind, and in placing his hands on either side of Sauli’s face, kissed him passionately. “I couldn’t wait to tell you.” He stayed close, as though being away from the Finn for so long had drained him, and now in being so close, he was regaining what he had lost. “I’m sure you’re familiar with Radio Aalto back in Finland.”

Sauli smiled as Adam had pronounced it wrong, but he shook his head yes just the same.

“They are looking for someone to co-host with a Katri about what is going on here. You get on skype and chat back and forth. I worked out a great contract and …is this alright?” In wanting it to be a surprise, Adam wondered if he had done too much, if Sauli wanted this at all.

“This is more than alright; it is beyond words.” Wrapping his arms around the other, Sauli buried his face against his chest. Feeling strong arms being wrapped back around him, Sauli closed his eyes for just a few seconds, taking in everything. The warmth of Adam’s body. The smell of his cologne. The love that surrounded them.

“I don’t even know how to thank you.” Blue eyes locked onto blue eyes, and in them, Sauli could see forever.

“Give me a chance. I want to treat you right. Everyday, I will find a way to make you feel special.” Adam kissed the Finn's forehead. “I want to take things slow. Go through every emotion with you.”

Laughing a little, Sauli took the other's hand and led him through the living room and towards a door on the far right. “Are Americans all silly like you? You had me, Adam. You have always had me.”

Ending up in the bedroom, Sauli turned to look at Adam fully, his hands sliding down the fabric of the other's shirt till he got to the hem. Grabbing on, he pulled the shirt up and off of his body. Freckles covered every inch of Adam skin. A smile fought its way onto his lips, picturing the nights of tasting this flesh and counting each one. As Sauli worked on the pants, Adam tipped his shoes off and pushed them somewhere behind him.

Feeling the button on his pants become undone, Adam stopped Sauli for a moment. It was time he saw some of the Finn's flesh. Removing his shirt, Adam was awed by the toned muscles and tattoo work. So colorful, just like Sauli’s soul. “Beautiful. So beautiful.” Nipping at the Finn's neck and working his way across his shoulders, fingers worked to undo the rest of the clothing.

Once they where both fully naked, the two moved onto the bed. Sauli was guided to his back with Adam taking control. Spreading the Finn's legs open, Adam leaned down to lick up Sauli’s half hard cock. He then worked his tongue back down, sucking on each ball and then tasting the spot he had been waiting for. Lapping at the puckered flesh, Sauli’s cock jumped.

The Finn started to stroke himself, coming to full life quickly and jacking off with a purpose. Adam continued to lavish attention to his hole. He fucked him with his tongue and then moving onto fingers when the body under him started to squirm. Pushing two fingers deep inside, he brushed against Sauli’s prostate, and the Finn was cumming, whimpering, begging for more.

“Do you have anything?” Sauli pointed to the dresser, and Adam moved off the bed to check the top drawer. There inside was a small tube of lube and a condom box that hadn’t been opened. Ripping off the top, he took one out and slipped it onto his cock. Next came the lube that was stroked onto his cock. Using one lubed finger, he pushed inside the Finn.

Gasping, he grabbed a hold of the sheets. “Please, Adam. This is too slow.”

Agreeing, Adam grabbed an extra pillow to help prop Sauli’s bottom up slightly. Getting into place, he placed his cock against the tiny puckered hole and pushed himself inside. Teasing Sauli by moving slowly till the Finn's cock started to respond again, he changed his pace. Moving the man’s legs up onto each shoulder, he was able to lean down more, pound at the Finn's tight hole with everything he had.

The muscles inside squeezed him till Sauli came again. It was then that Adam allowed himself to spill over the edge. Filling the condom, his body trembled against the Finn. Sauli moved his legs back down onto the bed and motioned for the other to come closer to him. Not removing himself just yet, he let the Finn hold him.

Adam realized that he had had many loves in his life. Each one special in there own way. But in Sauli, he had found his soulmate.

Isn’t that just sweeter then my Gran Gran's special egg nog? So all of you are wondering, did the couple live happily ever after? Well are you? Okay, I wont leave you in suspence. They totes did. I was even the flower fairy at their wedding. Like a honor of honors. But now the real question is, did the match making fairy find true love? Kiddies, that’s just a story for another time. If I’m late once more to pick up Caris, she is going to cut me off on the free makeovers. I would just die! So you got your happy ending; so go and spread love, and when you need some match making help, don’t forget your favorite glitter gay fairy, Cheeks. For realz!

The End


End file.
